Hurt Before
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* One-shot. One of the inner senshi tells about falling in love and being ripped away from the one she loves, only to be brought back together while learning a few things along the way.


Hurt Before

Author's Notes: Okay, I was reading some of Lunar Bard's poems when I came up with this one-shot. I think it's kind of interesting. Um, anyways, 'Hurt Before' belongs to The Corrs and I don't own DBZ or SM. I just like to write about them. Anyways, review for me. I'd like to know what you all think of this odd little diddy.****

**Hurt Before**   
**By: Alasia******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

> > > __

~*~   
__She's a girl in a world   
__She's movin' as fast as she goes   
__Loves her mom and her dad   
__The only secure that she knows   
__But at night She's alone   
__She's dreamin' of somebody new   
__Her someone for her to hold   
__She's prayin' the dream will come true   
__~*~__

Love is something I've never truely felt. Of course there's always that cute guy, or the old boyfriend I thought loved me. But I really need someone that will love me for all that I am, Sailor Senshi included. I need someone who'll be happy just to see me smile. Someone who won't care if I embarrass them in front of all their friends. That's the kind of guy I need. I just don't know where to find him......Or even to look.__

_~*~_   
_Show me the way_   
_Show me show me how_   
_Help me be brave_   
_For love_   
_~*~___

The youma actually wasn't all that ugly.....Of course I don't care anymore. I'm just living every day as it comes. Holding on to the hope that true love will find me, or I'll stumble across it.

The dimension was full of bright and beautiful things. Of course I didn't notice at first. I mean how can someone notice when they're about five seconds away from passing out because of pain and loss of blood? The last thing I saw was a beautiful burnt orange flower. I don't know what the name of it was....Nut it reminded me of my dream of love.__

_~*~_   
_Show me the way_   
_Show me tell me how_   
_What do you say?_   
_~*~___

I awoke with a crick in my neck. One of those ones that hurt if you move your head even slightly. But I forgot about it when I saw my savior. Dark, warm black eyes. Strong jaw, muscles galore. Black hair that spiked upward except for a few strands that hung into his face. I had the terrible urge to reach up and brush those strands of hair away from his eyes. Those warm, caring, concerned eyes.

_~*~_   
_There's a pain in her heart_   
_She's trying so hard to unwind_   
_Makes her cry in the night_   
_When visions so real make her blind_   
_Want's to break through the fear_   
_Erasing the scars from within_   
_Start a new kind of thing_   
_She's down and she's praying again_   
_~*~___

Weeks turned into months, and as I grew closer to Gohan, I feared I'd have to leave. I didn't want to hurt him. And I didn't want to have to live with the pain in my heart. He was beautiful, the dream I'd always had. And he loved me. He didn't care about who I was or what I could do. Because he was different, and special too.

I'm not sure what made me love him from that first day. But I do know that I'm glad I do. And I'm glad that he loves me as well. Because life without love, is no life at all.__

_~*~_   
_Show me the way_   
_Show me show me how_   
_Help me be brave_   
_For love_   
_~*~___

It ended all too soon. Sailorpluto came to get me. Telling me that I was needed, but that I'd be able to come back. But somehow I didn't belive her. I was losing the only person in the universe that really understood me. I had to tell him that I had to leave. I was being forced to break his heart.__

_~*~_   
_Show me the way_   
_Show me tell me how_   
_What do you say?_   
_~*~___

Our goodbyes were filled with tears, most of them mine bacause he was trying to be strong. I told him I loved him, and that, when we had peace again, I'd come back. So he told me not to say goodbye, but say I'll see you later, because if I was determined to see him again, it woukdn't be a real goodbye.__

_~*~_   
_You see she's_   
_Turning the key unlocking the door_   
_Embracing the rollercoaster world_   
_Stepping outside with body and soul_   
_Taking whatever the future holds_   
_~*~___

My heart hurt. The others tried to help, but it didn't work. I came to realize that without him, there was no me. But there I was, grabbing onto the future with both hands and not letting go. Love is crazy like that. Because as long as you know that there's someone out there that loves you, you grab onto what's in front of you with both hands and let it carry you away.__

_~*~_   
_Turning the key unlocking the door_   
_Embracing the rollercoaster world_   
_Taking a stride you're just twenty five_   
_You know we've all been hurt before_   
_~*~___

Crystal Tokyo was raised shortly after my return. And every night, in by big emty room in the palace, I cried. I cried for me, for him, for the hole in my heart. Usagi tried to help, she told me that it would get better. She told me, that we'd all been hurt before. When I asked her when she was hurt, she said, "Every time my beloved friends were ripped away from me by death.". Quiet silence followed, and somehow, I knew she was telling the truth.__

_~*~_   
_You see she's_   
_Turning the key unlocking the door_   
_Embracing the rollercoaster world_   
_Stepping outside with body and soul_   
_Taking whatever the future holds_   
_~*~___

Taking things by two hands really wears your emotions out after a while. And I finally gave up on grasping the future. I buried myself in beautiful memories. Ones of him, of us, of then. It was all beautiful.

All of the senshi haves loves with them. Whether they are tall or short or strong or weak. They all do. But why must I be the only one without the one I love. I mean, I am the senshi of love. Don't I deserve love as well.__

_~*~_   
_Turning the key unlocking the door_   
_Embracing the rollercoaster world_   
_Taking a stride you're just twenty five_   
_You know we've all been hurt before_   
_~*~___

I turned twenty five. I was blindfolded and taken somewhere. I was given a key, and farewell hugs. I was scolded at by Sailorpluto for thinking I'd never see my Gohan again. Then I was sent on my way. To the arms of the one I loved.__

_~*~_   
_We've all been hurt before_   
_~*~_

Gohan swore he wasn't going to let me go anywhere again. Not without him. He told me it hurt to be without me. That there was a big me-sized hole in his heart and it hurt. I promised that I wouldn't return to Crystal Tokyo without him.   
  
__~*~   
__See you're not alone   
__~*~__

I know I'm not alone. That I'm not the only one who's been hurt before. Because I Son Minako know what it is to be hurt by love, in a slightly good way. But don't tell Gohan that. He's told me time and again to never go anywhere for that long again. Of course, he was slightly shocked when All of the senshi and the royal family of Crystal Tokyo showed up for our wedding.

Like Usagi-chan said. We've all been hurt before. But we all make it through and grasp the future with both hands. If not early on, then later. But we all do. Whether it's by love or something else. We've all been hurt before.__

_~*~_   
_You're not alone_   
_~*~_


End file.
